La verdad es que Te Amo
by Alexs R
Summary: El pasillo se acababa, a lo lejos se podía ver aquella hermosa glorieta… la tenue luz que iluminaba el lugar hacia parecer que todo fuera un sueño. Oneshot


**_La verdad es que te amo…_**

-o-

**No te comprendo…**

**¿Por qué me haces esto¡¿Por qué¡¿Por qué me haces sufrir! **

**¡Qué mal te he hecho para que me trates de tan fría manera!**

El sol se había ocultado. Llovía, lo que había empezado con unas pequeñas gotas ahora se había transformado en una inmensa tormenta que azotaba con fuerza la región sur de la Grecia Continental y amenazaba con llevarse lo que pudiera. Todos, los que entrenaban, se refugiaron en sus hogares por órdenes del Patriarca. Los dorados estaban en reunión con Athena y Shion, que continuaba, agradecidamente, siendo Patriarca por orden de Athena. Las cosas no podían estar mejor.

Pero esta felicidad era ajena a alguien que no estaba en esa tertulia, alguien que se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama para poder ver los chorros de agua que, rápidamente, pasaban por su cerrada ventana.

Amargas lágrimas brotaban de sus ya hinchados ojos, recorrían su delgado y cansado rostro. De aquel duro y valiente músculo que alguna vez latió, velozmente, al verle; sólo quedaron trozos, trozos de un corazón que fue herido y destruido sin previo aviso…

Una carta, una maldita carta era la causante de tanto sufrimiento; la ira y la desesperación empezaban a retirarse dejando al dolor hacer su trabajo…

Llovía con gran potencia, los rayos se detuvieron dejando a la lluvia reparar los daños causados. La soledad, furtivamente, hacía su aparición; el dolor estaba en su apogeo.

Contempló la carta, un sollozo escapó de sus temblorosos labios y a la vez un trueno resonó, la naturaleza mostraba las confusiones de su interior. El olor de ella reinaba en la carta, en aquel inexpresivo pedazo de papel que había sellado su pasado, presente y futuro.

¡Qué siguiera con su vida¡¿Cómo podía pensar eso¿En verdad eso era lo que ella quería¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible, tan apática, tan indiferente!

Ella era fuerte, él lo era más, pero con semejantes palabras se despedía para seguir, alegremente, con su vida y él ¿Qué? lloraba, amargamente, se sentía fallecer, sentía como si parte de su ser hubiera sido arrebatada de su lado.

La necesitaba, anhelaba que ella entrara en su habitación, se recostara en su espalda y rodeara su cintura con sus suaves brazos cual delicada porcelana, para luego él hacerlo en su pecho y poder… llorar de verdad.

¡Pero no, eso no iba a pasar de nuevo, ella había decidido irse y dejarlo, dejarlo solo. Ya no tendría quien velara por su salud; nadie que conociera, completamente, su ser; nadie que se riera con él; nadie a quien consolar o que lo consolara…

Se iba y sería, seguramente, feliz; mas él no lo sería nunca, jamás podría olvidar a aquel magnífico ser de rostro angelical que lo cuido en su infancia; que lo trato tan bien, aun cuando todos lo odiaban; a aquel ser que no era igual de hermoso como Afrodita y Artemisa, sino que lo era mucho más; a aquel ser que le dio su primer abrazo; a aquel ser que se quitó su máscara por capricho suyo; a aquel ser que le mostró las cosas bellas de la vida; a aquel ser que lo abrigó y mimó en las frías y lluviosas noches; a aquel ser que amaneció a su lado y que lo despertó con un beso tantas veces; a aquel ser que le mostró el significado de la palabra amor…

La lluvia, sin duda, continuaría hasta el amanecer. El sobre del papel yacía, arrugado, a sus pies; su habitación era un desastre, vidrios rotos, hojas arrugadas y despedazadas, ropa, sábanas, todas en los suelos. Y a pesar de todo él seguía allí, inmóvil, impotente, el dolor era demasiado para él ¿Cómo alguien tan fuerte, podía ser tan débil e invulnerable? El dolor al saber que su querido hermano era un traidor había sido muy grande y ahora el que ella desapareciera de su vida era igual de doloroso ¿Acaso los dioses le tenían tanto rencor que querían mandarlo a los infiernos antes de tiempo?

El sueño lo estaba venciendo, pero él seguía luchando. Aún cuando estaba perdiendo la batalla no se rendía, no quería dormir, no quería comer, lo único que quería, que deseaba era que ella se quedara a su lado, la necesitaba, necesitaba su presencia allí… con él.

Acercó la carta a su rostro, no había duda, la carta era de ella, su esencia estaba en ella, en su habitación, en cada una de sus cuatro paredes que lo enjaulaban provocándole más ansiedad, pero eso no lo satisfacía y nada podía hacer…

El viento luchaba con la cerradura de las ventanas, su inteligencia quería abrirle los ojos, sin embargo él no lo permitía. Quería llorar, prefería lamentarse en vez de luchar… ¡Qué patético! Sin embargo, si ella se iba porque así lo deseaba, entonces no había razón para luchar, no había esperanza alguna que brillara…

Seguramente, estaba hastiada de vivir con un hombre que lloraba, que se rendía fácilmente y para no verle llorar más, cuando supiera que ya no lo amaba, se iba. Su ridícula testarudez le estaba ganando a la razón y a la realidad con ayuda de la autocompasión.

Aquel último pensamiento lo derriba destrozado en su lecho, en aquel cálido lecho que compartieron los dos… Su almohada le recuerda su delicioso aroma, manzana y canela, ese era aquel aroma que desprendían sus bellos poros, aquel olor que lo cautivo, ese aroma intermedio entre lo dulce y lo que no.

No podía dormir; el llanto con sus emociones eran contenidas en su interior con insistencia… y vio aquel masetero, en donde ella plantaba sus flores preferidas, para que él la recordara siempre, en todo momento y eran los bellos girasoles…

Se paro con ímpetu para poder contemplar con mejor lo que quedaba de las ya nombradas flores… sus verdes orbes se desviaron para luego ver el resto de las marchitas plantas que en el inundado césped se encontraban, en aquel fresco césped en donde pasaban horas acostados mirando las estrellas en las noches calurosas del verano.

Esas flores ya marchitas le recuerdan a su amada, le recuerdan los pintorescos y bellos momentos que pasaron juntos aprendiendo uno del otro, agarrados de la mano y dándose besos sabor a miel. Una sonrisa soñadora… aunque sutil, hace aparición, para luego ser tragada por el dolor y el llanto que en esta noche gris han sido estrellas, pero no fugaces, ni brillantes; sino de males. Le recuerdan que el destino ha sido cruel y que el ayer no volverá… ni hoy, ni el mañana serán como el ayer.

Era tarde, el viento tenaz logró su objetivo, miles de gotas frescas cayeron en su trastornado rostro y aunque era tarde, no lo fue para darse cuenta de un detalle importante, sus tristes y patéticos pensamientos desaparecieron; existía una persona que lo veía y sabía todo, que habían consentido y conspirado para destruir su joven corazón...

Y esa persona era…

**-o-**

Sus pasos resonaban en las largas y altas paredes del templo, había pasado por la mayoría de las casas con gran rapidez. Ni la tenacidad del viento, ni el aguacero que caía en la madrugada habían sido capaces de detenerlo, su caminar era seguro e impetuoso.

Quería respuestas y las quería ahora, no importaba si tuviera que despertar a cada ser existente en el planeta o luchar contra los demás 87 santos de Athena, en ese momento aquello era irrelevante.

Subió las escaleras presto; tanto las emociones como los pensamientos habían formado un torbellino en su interior, su corazón estaba desbocado, el poco sueño que lo había estado rondando quedó atrás, la adrenalina corría por cada rincón de su joven y esbelto cuerpo, sus ojos ardían ligeramente por cansancio, pero eso no lo detendría; atravesó el último pasillo. Frente a él: una enorme y blanca puerta con detalles dorados. Sin vacilar abrió la puerta vehementemente ocasionando un estrepitoso ruido en el gran salón.

Una ancha, larga y rectangular mesa cubierta de un bello y delicado mantel blanco de encajes, con alrededor de 14 puestos toda de verdadero roble; 13 personas sentadas se encontraban y con gran asombro y con confusión miraron al caballero dorado de la 5ta casa.

**- ¡Athena! – **su fuerte grito atravesó el salón sacando a todos de la poca modorra que tenían…

**- Se puede saber el porqué de tus gritos – **dice un cansado Shura de Capricornio.

**- ¿Por qué Athena¡Por qué la alejas de mí! – **decía con su potente voz, mientras daba unos pasos en dirección de Athena, que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa…

- **Aioria¡Cálmate¿Qué sucede?** – continúa con el interrogativo el sagitariano que a la vez trataba que su hermano lograra calmarse para poder entender que sucedía.

- **¡Aioros no te metas en esto!**

- **¡No pueden discutir esto más tarde?** – interviene un cansado y furibundo DeathMask

- **¡Athena, respóndeme¡Por qué!**

- **No** **entiendo… ¿De que me hablas?**

**- Aioria, deberías dirigirte con más respeto a la princesa Athena**. – el antiguo caballero de Libra intervenía aportando como siempre un buen consejo.

- **¡Cállense! No tienen derecho a sermonearme y menos cuando Athena me ha robado… robado lo más importante que he tenido en mi vida… **

- **Y se puede saber ¿Qué es eso**? – interrumpió el santo de Escorpión que estaba ya harto de todo el asunto.

**- Me ha quitado a mi… otra mitad… me ha alejado de la mujer que yo amo…** - la desesperación, estrella de esta noche, volvía a hacer su aparición en la voz del valiente caballero.

No hay que decir que todos los allí presentes, exceptuando a la diosa de la sabiduría y justicia, quedaron sin habla ante las palabras del santo de Leo; algunos, como Milo y Aioros, sabían que él se sentía atraído a Marín… pero…. ¿amor? Eso era ridículo ¡Imposible¡Inaudito, Inaceptable! Sabía las reglas¡Jamás podría estar junto a ella! a menos de que ella lo amara… pero eso no bastaría, necesitarían el consentimiento de Athena y eso no sería fácil, si ella veía que entre ellos no había suficiente amor… no estarían juntos nunca… Y por otro lado, acaso él sabía lo que era amor… apenas era un joven que rodeaba los 22 años… no era muy indudable lo que sentía, tal vez sólo era capricho de él… tal vez no conocía el amor de verdad… pero… y si no eran caprichos… y si en verdad la amaba… y si ya joven conocía el amor del bueno… acaso Athena les daría el consentimiento para estar juntos, claro si es que la amazona de plata sentía algo por él.

- **¡Por qué¿Por qué Athena¿Por qué?** – el hablante estaba ya de rodillas llorando en el suave regazo de la diosa; la cual lo miraba con ternura, mientras pasaba su tersa mano por sus morenos cabellos.

- **Aioria, yo consentí que ella se fuera, porque me lo pidió y considerando su situación me pareció… **

**- ¿Qué situación¿A que te refieres?** – la confusión se ribeteaba en sus ojos.

- **Imaginé que no te lo diría… **

- **Decirme** **¿Qué cosa? Athena por favor háblame claro… no quiero perderla…**

- **Primero, debes calmarte** – el aludido afirmó después de dar una profunda aspiración. – **Bien. Ella se fue porque…**

Athena se había acercado hasta el oído de Aioria para poder susurrarle la verdadera razón por la cual la de rojizos cabellos había decidido marcharse, mas lo hizo en susurros para que los, sin querer, entrometidos caballeros supieran la realidad que sólo hubiera pasado por la cabeza de nadie… Ante la verdad Aioria sólo podía estar en perplejo estado…

Pero la luz se encendió en su oscurecida cabeza mostrándole lo que a continuación con presteza hacer debía… Abandonó sin duda alguna el salón, mientras la gran diosa de la sabiduría dejaba que en su delicado rostro se dibujara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**-o-**

Eran las 4 de la mañana, todo seguía en total oscuridad, los pocos rayos de luna que se colaban entre las nubes lo guiaban, lo llevaban hacia su destino, hacia aquel recóndito lugar, en el extremo este del inmenso templo, allí indudablemente la encontraría, la hallaría para después pedirle una explicación…

¿Una explicación? Sí, él tenía todo el derecho de saber la verdad… y si Athena estaba en lo cierto, pues con mayor razón necesitaba saberla. Y no aceptaría excusas, ni negativas… sólo quería saber si era verdad que ella…

Su respiración ya no era constante, estaba fuera de sí… ante aquella noticia, él había perdido el poco estoico estado que poseía. Y con sólo pensar en eso su piel se erizaba… su mente y corazón estallaban de júbilo, él siempre había anhelado eso… al fin se le cumpliría su deseo y con la mujer que amaba, pero… ¿Estarían preparados? Ni él mismo lo sabía…

El pasillo se acababa, a lo lejos se podía ver aquella hermosa glorieta que estaba rodeada por bancas y por una vegetación moderada… la tenue luz que iluminaba el lugar hacia parecer que todo fuera un sueño. Y en el medio de aquella perfecta arquitectura helénica se encontraba ella, aquel ángel que lo había protegido y cuidado por tantos años, aquel magnifico ser que no podía ser descrito con palabras…

Sus pasos fueron lentos, quería contemplarla en todo su esplendor; estaba de blanco… sus bellos cabellos rojizos eran movidos por la leve y fría brisa otoñal. ¿Estaría sin mascara? Eso no importaba ahora, él ya la había visto sin su mascara, sin embargo si alguien los veía se correría la voz por todo el santuario y un gran problema se desataría…

¡Pero en que demonios pensaba! Él no había recorrido todo el templo para ponerse a discutir y a dudar de si mismo, había llegado hasta allí porque necesitaba verla y hablar con ella, que importaba si alguien los veía… lo importante era saber si lo que Athena había dicho era cierto, porque si así era… sus vidas sin duda cambiarían…

- **Se puede saber a que has venido…** - el asombro se asomo en sus ojos, pero al pensarlo no le extraño, después de todo ella era un caballero de athena.

- **Vine a verte…** - ella había quedado casi conmocionada al oír semejantes palabras.

- **¿A… verme? Pensé que no querrías saber de mí… **

- **Pues pensaste mal… - **lentamente se acercaba a la bella glorieta.

- **¿Quieres dejar de bromear? –** un aire de enojo tiñe, ligeramente, su dulce voz.

- **No estoy bromeando… Vine a verte para saber la razón por la cual te marchas… No me mientas…**

- **Creí que estaba claro, ya no me gustas… - **responde airosa

- **Mentira… si eso fuera cierto no te irías**

- **Aioria, déjame sola…**

- **No…**

- **¿Qué quieres entonces! – **ella no comprendía el porqué de tanta palabrería… pensaba que con la carta la dejaría en paz,pero…

**- La verdad… es cierto ¿Qué estas… Bueno ¿Qué estamos…**

**- Sí… es cierto… - **respondió con firmeza aún cuando dentro de ella la confusión debatiera con su estoicidad…

**- Entonces ¿Por qué huyes?**

**- ¡Porque no quiero que sucedan problemas! Si alguien se entera, Athena tendrá problemas, todos nos juzgarán y ¡lo juzgarán a él también! **

**- Nadie lo hará… - **su tranquilidad la molestaba mucho, como era posible que aún sabiendo todo lo que pudiera pasar, siguiera tan confiado.

**- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?**

**- Porque no permitiré que nadie lo haga… **

**- Sigues siendo tan imprudente en tus palabras como siempre…**

**- Marín, yo…**

**- Silencio… Aioria voy a irme lo quieras o no.**

**- No lo harás.**

**- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**

**- Lo digo porque no te dejaré ir. – **ella comienza a caminar hacia él y al pasar junto a él un susurro salió de sus finos labios carmesí.

**- Adiós…**

¿Qué dijo¿Adiós¿Qué clase de broma es esta! Sin duda una de muy mal gusto, ella se iría aún cuando él no lo quisiera, aún cuando estuviera haciéndole un daño muy grande a él y a su… Y él no lo podía evitar, había ido a buscarla para tratar de convencerla, pero no había cambio… ¿Se quedaría inmóvil nuevamente¡No, Por favor.

Los segundos pasaban, lentamente, y seguía allí inmóvil bajo luz de plata; un viento, ligeramente, fuerte corrió arrastrando los violáceos pétalos con restantes gotas cristalinas por los aires.

**- ¡Espera!** – con presteza giro 180º para sujetar su suave brazo y traerla hacia él.

- **Aioria…**

**- No te puedo dejar ir…**

**- ¿Por qué? dime ¿Por qué no me puedes dejar ir! Sabes que es lo mejor, esa es la verdad…**

**- ¡No me vengas con cínicas y ridículas verdades!**

**- Yo… no quise **

**- Quédate junto a mí…**

**-o-**

La época más maravillosa del año estaba en su apogeo. La gente caminaba por todos lados con alegres sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros; luces, camisas, bufandas, collares eran comprados en toda la ciudad; hacía frío, eran alrededor de las 12 y aún así la gente seguía comprando, vendiendo, caminando, comiendo por toda la ciudad. No había duda que con aquellas espléndidas decoraciones y esos blancuzcos y delicados copos de nieve, las personas habían cambiado su humor común para ahora sonreír, saltar y festejar con mucha felicidad en sus corazones.

Muchos viajaban para encontrarse con sus familiares que no habían visto en meses, otros se reunían con amistades, algunos iban a fiestas glamorosas o vivaces, otros preferían cenar con sus parejas en lujosos, pero cómodos restaurantes. Por desgracia, algunos pocos se quedaban en sus hogares en soledad y tristeza, mientras recordaban aquellos tiempos gloriosos, felices y pasados.

Pero, este no era el caso de nuestros jóvenes protagonistas, ellos se encontraban en la habitación de un hotel descansando después de haber hecho algunas compras de navidad para sus compañeros, ambos estaban cubiertos bajo una gruesa sabana.

El dormía plácidamente, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer compras por toda la ciudad y apenas tocó la almohada con su cabeza viajó al llamado País de los Sueños con esperanza de poder tener más energía para el día siguiente terminar con aquellas molestas compras.

Ella apenas podía cerrar los ojos, sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz, aún cuando tratara de blanquear su mente aquellos molestos pensamientos seguían fastidiándola. Daba vueltas en la cómoda y cálida cama hasta que se cansó y decidió volver a quedarse quieta; mas ya era tarde, el ser que yacía a su lado había abierto sus ojos que estaban, ligeramente, ribeteados de enojo.

**- No puedo dormir**

**- No podrás dormir si sigues hablando.**

- **Aioria**… - dijo algo molesto por aquel comentario.

- **Mmm…**

- **Aioria** – dijo estaba vez un poco molesta por el trato que aquel ser, que la convenció de quedarse a su lado, le brindaba.

- **Está** **bien… ¿Qué sucede?** – dijo volteándose para poder ver cara a cara a la que pronto sería su esposa.

- **Es que aún no puedo creerlo… No puedo creer que este… Bueno que estemos…**

**- ¿Embarazados?** – dijo el guardián de la 5ta casa. Tratando de ser comprensivo.

**- Sí… **

**- Lo sé. Pero no deberías preocuparte por eso, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Tendremos al bebé, lo cuidaremos y lo queremos mucho y el también nos querrá a nosotros.**

**- Sí, pero…**

**- ¿Pero?** – dijo haciendo que Marín volteara su cara mirando con una cara de desilusión a Aioria.

**- Espero que sea una niña, porque si es varón seguramente se parecerá mucho a ti y heredará tu personalidad…**

**- ¿Y que tiene de malo mi personalidad y mi físico?**

**- Nada, pero es que cuando sea adolescente tendremos que encerrarlo en la casa…**

**- ¿Y eso por qué? **– dijo Aioria mientras se levantaba un poco para ver con asombro a Marín.

- ¡**Porque no voy a estar espantando a toda la chirusa que se le pegue encima!**

**- ¿Te digo la verdad?**

**- Sí**

**- La verdad es que te amo con todo mi ser.**

**  
Comentario del autor:**

¡Hola! Ojalá les haya gustado, porque llevo casi un mes escribiendo esta historia es que se me ocurrió al minuto que terminé con "El día que me quieras". Por cierto, la historia va dedicada a mi querida amiga Yukako Sotomura o como muchos la conocen The Shade Ghost y a mi querida amiga Ana Raquel.

¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Y muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leerlo.

**  
"El sabio no se sienta para lamentarse, sino que se pone alegremente a su tarea de reparar el daño hecho."**

**William Shakespeare**


End file.
